The perfect partner
by golden phoenix90
Summary: After Ron breaks Hermione's heart, she uses her love for dance to forget her feelings she had and try to move on. When Hogwarts has a masked ball, Hermione finds herself in the arms of a guy that just makes her feel whole and complete. Afterwards she attempts to find him, but when she does will she fall in love with the man behind the mask or will her heart be broken again
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other characters belong to J.

Hermione let the music take over her body, letting her movements follow the flow of the music. Adding a twist here, arms stretching up high as her feet spun around the room.

She let the memories of the past month flow out and use them as a way to express her dance. Feeling a the tears start to fall as a memory of her and Ron came to her mind, she felt the room adjust the tempo and she angrily stood on point and spun on the  
spot as if to remove the memories and feelings she once had for him. Finishing off her dance with her arms to the side, one foot pointed to the back the other on a slight angle as the music faded into the background and the only sound could be heard  
was Hermione's heavy breathing. Bringing her feet back together she summoned her towel and water bottle wandlessly then walked to her dance bag.

She felt the cool of the mirror on her back, letting out a sigh of content as she took another sip and dried the remaining sweat off her body, letting her mind wander over the past month since she'd returned to Hogwarts.

It had been a whole month almost two since the battle of Hogwarts had ended, the light had won, but many lives were lost on both sides. Harry had defeated the Dark Lord and was happily in love with his girlfriend Ginny, and the two were hoping on moving  
in together after Ginny had finished school and get married in the future. Hermione sighed as she thought of her and Ron, especially that kiss they'd shared in the Chamber of Secrets. Ron had told her in was a spur of the moment and that he wasn't  
thinking when he'd kissed her then, he only thought of her as a sister and a friend. He'd broken her heart then, then broken it a second time when she saw him kissing Lavender when they had entered the Great Hall. Apparently the two had been secretly  
dating after Ron had been selected as Gryffindor Keeper.

Hermione had run off out of the Hall after that and no one could find her after that. She' found herself running towards the one place she felt safe, The library or what was left of it, parts had either been blown apart, books on the floor, pages torn  
and the body of Madam Pince with her wand still in her hand, eyes open in shock. She'd died protecting students that hadn't been able to escape the school and had hidden there before the death eaters attacked. Hermione walked over to her, closing  
her eyes, placing a piece of cloth over the Liberian's face, then newly formed tears away she hid herself in a hidden part of the library she'd found 3 years ago that hadn't been used since the last student had found it. She'd tidied it up back then  
and had made it her own, not telling Harry Ron or even Ginny about it, you could say it was her own Room of Requirement that she used to get away from it all.

She'd cried in anguish at Ron, for her stupidity at not telling him she loved him, for letting their friendship get in the way, at Lavender for getting in the way, for the both of them for hiding their relationship, at Ron again for being a git at hiding  
his relationship, at herself again for not seeing how Ron would be gone for hours during the weeks, months, years, for not seeing the signs of both their unusual behaviour when they were in the same room. Hermione curled up in a fetal position  
as she felt herself calm down, brushing away the tears she knew there was one thing that always cheered her up and that was dancing, she'd loved to dance and had continued to do so. So that's what Hermione did, after heading back to the Great Hall  
and making an excuse about looking for other students or teachers both injured or dead, which was kind of the truth as she'd found Madam Pince in the library Hermione apparated later that week to the dance studio she continued to use when she came  
home during Hogwarts holidays. She went there almost every day moving and dancing to the sound of the music, sometimes helping the teachers with little tots classes when she wasn't visiting the Burrow only when she was sure Ron and Lavender weren't  
around.

Hermione came back feeling newly formed tears about to fall, shaking her head, she began to remove her ballet point shoes stretching her feet as she brought feeling back to her tired feet again. Silently requesting a shower from the Room, Hermione stood  
and walked to where a shower had appeared out of no where along with her favourite body wash, shampoo and conditioner Hermione washed away the tension as she scrubbed herself with the peach scented body wash then washing her hair with the frangipani  
scented shampoo and conditioner Hermione let the water wash over her for a few minutes more before stepping out and drying herself and hair with her wand Hermione then styled her hair into curly waves and letting it hang out not bothering to tie it  
up. She then put her Hogwarts uniform on, cloak over along with the Head girl badge pinned in place she thanked the Room of Requirement, picked up her dance bag and left the room to place it in the head dormitory then dash off to meet Ginny for dinner  
in the great hall. Closing the door behind her Hermione smiled as she walked away feeling better then she had when she had entered the Room two hours ago.

"So Hermione where've you been today, I didn't see you in the library or near the Lake when I was there?" asked Harry after swallowing his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oh I was there, but you must have missed me, or maybe I was there and you didn't look hard enough." Smiled Hermione taking a bite of her meal

"Yeah I guess,, shrugged Harry. It's just that you seem to not be around a lot as much as before."

"Well I am head girl Harry, you know it's not that easy finding time to myself, especially with Malfoy being head boy and leaving me to do most of the work." Replied Hermione.

While it was true that she did most of the head duties Malfoy did assist with some of the work after hearing Hermione go on one of her many speeches about sharing the duties,being responsible or calling him a lazy cockroach that couldn't even do one simple  
thing without informing his father. That last part usually pissed off Malfoy and they'd end up insulting each other, but soon grow tired and finish off their head duties where Malfoy would head to the Slytherin dorm to rant to Blaise about the 'prissy  
know it all' having a go at him again.

"You can always let me at him Hermione, I'm always here when you need me," smiled Harry giving her a cheeky grin knowing that Hermione could take care of herself, she wasn't call the Brightest Witch of the age for nothing.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione hugged him " but you know I can take care of myself." Harry laughed at that knowing she'd tell him what he already knew, he was just being the protective bother and looking out for her. And speaking of 'looking  
out for Hermione, Harry looked up at that moment to see Ron and Lavender walk through the doors looking like they'd had another one of their make out sessions again. Harry's face immediately turned from laughing to a scowl that would have scared Voldemort  
back to his grave and even further than 6 ft under.

Hermione looked behind her to see why Harry was scowling then she turned back, gave him a reassuring smile and touched his shoulder " It's alright Harry, I'm over it and him, I told you then and I'll tell you now, It was a moment and then it was  
gone Ron was just so happy that he couldn't help but let it out by kissing me. It meant nothing, It's true that I loved him but he sees me as a friend and a sister and I may have been upset then but not anymore and you'll need to forgive him even  
if you think he's the worst for hurting me."

Hermione looked him in the eye seeing the anger fade but still linger slightly as Harry smiled at her knowing that it would take time for Harry to forgive Ron, but for now she was glad he didn't cause a scene and turned back to her food ignoring Ron and  
Lavender make their way over.

"Harry." Said Ron

"Ron." Replied Harry giving him the same tone

R - "How are ya"?

H – "Alright"

Ron stood there aware that everyone was wondering "Is the Golden Trio going to break up? Are they gonna cause a scene? How's Hermione feeling about this? Is Harry Potter going to defend Hermione?

Harry looked up at Ron, giving him a little smile, not up to his eyes, but Ron could see that he would have a lot of forgiving to do.

"Sit down Ron foods getting cold, and you don't wanna miss out before dessert comes." Harry then said gesturing for Ron and Lavender to take a seat.

There were a great sigh of relief as the tension in the Hall was lifted, though at the Slytherin table there could be groans of disbelief as they had hoped there would be a fight between The Boy that Couldn't take a hint and die and his side kick King  
Weasel.

Ron and Lavender sat down, digging into the food, though Ron scoffed his down like there was no tomorrow. Hermione smiled then gave him a look reprimanding him for eating like a pig, then laughing at his face as he'd managed to leave bits of food round  
his mouth, she then smothered her laughter as Lavender grabbed him a napkin and attempted to remove some of the food while Ron tried and failed to stop her mothering

Harry looked at Hermione laughing at the sight before her knowing she had done that before and was hiding her tears by laughing. Although he was angry at Ron for hurting her he could see that she was trying in her own way to forget him. Deciding now to  
add fuel to the fire he pointed out to Lavender an area where he could some food still there. There wasn't any food there but it got the reaction he wanted as he laughed at Lavender as she tried to wipe away the offending piece of food that Harry  
had pointed out.

Hermione lay down on her bed trying to smother her laughter as she remembered what happened in the Great Hall. She could see from the corner of her eye that Harry was going to try forgive Ron, but he wasn't going to make it easy and he was going to give  
Ron hell for hurting her. Smiling to herself Hermione got into bed, glad that Harry was giving forgiveness a try. Her final thoughts before she turned off the bedside light and laid her head on the pillow were ' Can I ever forgive Ron for hurting  
me, will I be able to find someone who will heal my heart.'

She didn't bother thinking about the answer as sleep took over and Hermione was fast asleep, leaving the problems in the past and looking forward to what fate had in store for her tomorrow.

Hey, all. So this is my second attempt at writing fanfic. I'm not sure about keeping it T rated or going for M, I'll see how the story goes.

I'll still continue with my other story, sorry for those who are waiting for what happens next, I'll be continuing with it ASAP.

Let me know what you think of this, give me you opinion and sorry if you're a fan of Hermione and Ron being together.

Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to J.  
A/N Apologies for the late updating, however I will try to make it regularly possible to give you more on this story.

It had been 2 weeks since Harry had just begun to forgive Ron. Both boys had gradually started having conversations with each other though it took a bit of encouraging from Hermione to push both boys in the right direction. Harry still pulled a few tricks  
on Ron, but by now Ron just laughed at it, knowing he deserved every single one of them, and now he started paying Harry back though he only did it as a way to clear the air when it felt like an elephant in the room.

After Hermione had given the boys a nudge, particularly with Harry, she didn't meddle in their affairs and turned a blind eye only intervening when it got too out of hand and she had to step up as Head girl and set an example. She continued to sneak off  
to the Room of Requirement and dance her worries away, as well as keep up her good marks and be top of her year, keeping up her rivalry with Malfoy not letting him beat her.  
She kept up with her continuos routine until one day both she and Malfoy were asked by McGonagall to see her in the Headmasters office. Fear and nerves filled her and she and Malfoy made their say up to the stone gargoyle, saying the password 'lemon drops'  
Hermione smiled at the memory of Dumbuldore having a fondness for the muggle sweets, knowing the the Headmistress kept the password as a memory of her mentor and fellow teacher. The steps stopped at the door and Malfoy allowed her to go first, not  
out of politeness but as a part of his growing up and allowing women to go first. Muttering a 'thank you' As she opened the door after politely knocking and the two heads walked inside wondering what they could be summoned for.

Headmistress McGonagall looked up when she head the slight knock at the door, replying with a polite and curt 'come in' she saw the two heads had arrived. Smiling to herself as Mr Malfoy allowed Ms Granger to take a seat first, then placed himself to  
the right of her, giving a rather bored look while Ms Granger after seating herself was sitting with her hands clasped together biting her lip slightly, her usual nervous habit McGonagall had noticed her student had used when she was thinking very  
hard during classes and exams. Schooling her features she decided to reassure Ms Granger first before announcing what she had in store not just for them, but for the school.

'Ms Granger there's not need to be so nervous, I'd just like to inform you of something I believe will be beneficial for Hogwarts and surely promote house unity and interactions with the students.'  
Hermione's cheeks slightly blushed at being caught showing her habit in front of the Headmistress, unclasping her hands she looked up now show and now curious and inquisitive expression.  
Malfoy had smirked when he'd heard that old bat catch Granger out on her habit of biting her lip, keeping his head down so Granger wouldn't catch him smirking at her embarrassment Malfoy keep his composure, looking up he saw from the corner of his eye  
that Granger was excited about whatever they'd been summoned for. ' Stupid Granger, one minute she's embarrassed next thing you know she's now excited anticipating something new. Bloody hell she's annoying,' thought Malfoy as he kept up his  
bored expression, waiting for McGonagall to get on with it already, wanting to head back to the Slytherin Common Room and hang out with Blaise and Pansy, not caring if he had to put up with Pansy's failed attempt at flirting at him or Blaise making  
a crude joke at his expense at having Granger as Head girl, it was better then being with an old bat and a goody too shoes Gryffindor.  
"As you may have noticed since Hogwarts opened it's doors this year, there has been a slight tension between houses particularly between students who fought during the war." Began McGonagall, before taking a breath and continued.  
"To help students create unity,bond and create or renew friendships I have considered the idea of a ball, not just a ball like the one the was held during your fourth year, but one where students may disguise themselves by wearing a mask, free to  
dance and converse with students without knowing who the other is and vise versa.

Hermione immediately raised her hand, ignoring the slight cough Malfoy let out to hide the laugh he surely would have let out at her wanting to question McGonagall's idea of house unity.  
"Professor, If I may, how would this help with the idea of promoting house unity, couldn't the students simply use a charm to change their features or a spell that prevents students from divulging information about themselves. Surely there is no  
need for a Masked Ball"  
"Ms Granger, you are correct and those ideas are useful, but the idea of wearing a mask gives the sense of mystery, of course those spells will be useful and will be used along with the mask." McGonagall smiled at Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy, hoping  
they could work together on this idea as well as have the prefects assist in other tasks, possibly integrating a bit of house unity and splitting up the prefects with another house prefect, but she didn't want to say that, hoping they could figure  
that out on their own.

When she didn't hear any more complaints or further questions from the two she dismissed them with a simple ' Off you go', both Heads stood and left, hopefully McGonagall thought to get started on preparations for the Ball. After the door had closed,  
she stood up walking towards the portraits of the passed and Headmasters she saw that Albus and Severus were in their. Albus with his old twinkle in his eye and Severus looking as unamused as he had portrayed himself in front of the students, but  
both looked up when Minerva walked up to them and let out a small sigh.

"Now Minerva, why the long sigh, you knew from the moment the students came back this was bound to happen. Better this is done now before they start another war in the school." Said Albus Dumbledore

Severus interjected with a rather rude snort before placing his bored expression when both turned and he received a rather scary cat eyes glare from Minerva.

"I still think the idea is preposterous, really Minerva listening to Albus's ideas and suggestions like that and having Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger 'work' together, they could barely stand being in each others presence without some sort of fight happen,  
granted it would mainly happen when Mr Potter or Mr Weasley intervened." Snape shook his head at the very thought of the times those two got involved in the verbal spat, he thought Draco had more sense in him then to start a quarrel with Ms Granger  
with those boys around her.

Albus let out a little chuckle, then coughed when Minerva and Severus looked at him wondering what he was remembering this time.  
'Forgive me Severus, but I seem to remember a time when a Mr Potter and Ms Evans would be in the same situation and another boy would intervene and make it even worse.'  
Severus groaned as he too remembered those days when his old love Lily and Potter would be bickering and then he'd come along or he'd say something and the sparks between the two would ignite even more and then it would end up with them doing detention  
separately, and then before he knew it Potter and Lily would be at each other's throats again. Years go by and he would then notice the spats would have a different type of tension, a type of spark that he himself once had, a kindled flame that he  
thought he had lost, he could see when the two would bicker in the hallways. He saw that the two were in love, unable to express their feelings without it turning into a bickering fight over nothing.

Severus saw that now when he came back from this memories, seeing the similarities in Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger, how the two would fight with each other, how the two would rile each other up over a single comment, how they each got in each others personal  
space that the tiniest little push would have them….He shook his head at that, muttering about how fate could be so cruel to have him go though the same thing twice, only his godson would have to deal with it and he'd only have to watch.

Albus saw from his portrait that Severus had put two and two together had was clearly unamused with the scheme that was in play for the head boy and girl.

" I hope you know what your doing Minerva and Albus or this school will become a war zone like we've never seen before, with that Severus left his portrait to see how his grandson was doing,hoping he wasn't annoying Ms Granger too much."

A/N Wow that took forever, let me know what you think  
As always I appreciate your comments and love when you follow or favourite my stories.  
Till next time golden phoenix 90 


	3. CHapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again J. owns Harry Potter

Draco and Hermione walked back to their shared common room, both silent and mulling over what Headmistress McGonagall had told them. Hermione's thoughts were going all over the place as she pieced together the idea that was now set in motion, Draco on  
/the other hand stared ahead, mulling not of the impending Ball, but on the fact he'd have to spend more 'quality' time with Granger then he thought necessary. The two walked in silence till they reached their doorway Draco muttering the password 'Fianna  
/fáil' then walked inside not really caring if Granger heard him or not.

Seating himself on the dark green sofa Draco watched as Granger walked in as well, seating herself on the love seat near the fire still with a look of concentration on her face. Draco contemplated then of pissing her off by sneaking up behind her,  
but

then remembered how she'd got him back for that last time, he shuddered at the memory of walking around for days with a almost black cloud that sent out lightening bolts, reminding him she was still angry with about him dousing her, Potter and Weasel  
/with a bucket of watery slime.

'Granger,' Draco finally called out startling Hermione from her thoughts, 'How about instead of sitting there like a stressed out first year you tell me of what is going through that know it all head of yours.'

Hermione looked startled for a second then glared at Malfoy then sat upright with her arms crossed over her chest. ' Well for one thing Malfoy, I wasn't sitting like as you called me 'a stressed out first year' I was merely contemplating how we're  
going

to work on this idea. I know she'd keen on house unity, but I have not idea on how we're going to get the prefects on the idea of working with someone else, clearly that's what McGonagall wants us to do as well as work together, it's bad enough assigning  
/them on patrol without them complaining or making up those excuses so they don't have to be in the presence they can't put up with of a couple of hours. Hermione sighed as she was stumped at what to do, she wanted to more then anything make this work,  
/but with her and Malfoy at each other like cats and dogs and the students unable to let go of the past mistakes.

Draco could practically see the gears turning inside Granger's head at that moment, for the Brightest Witch of their Age to be unable to think up a plan for integrate house unity, Draco knew that if he didn't say something soon, Granger would be practically  
/flying off the broom handle, in a metaphorical sense since she hasn't ridden a broom since first year.

He stood up then, knowing they were going to have one of their spats and he couldn't be bothered at that moment as he had a rather good bottle of firewhisky in his room that he hadn't had the opportunity to pop open, and right now he felt he needed  
a

good drink.

"Malfoy don't think this conversation is over, sit down right now, McGonagall wanted us to work 'together'. Hermione gave him a stern look that even Harry and Ron knew not to mess with, but Draco her a bored look ' Really Granger, you have the title  
/of brightest witch of our age, surely you can think for the both of us an idea, after all you have kept up being first in all our lessons. Then he gave a mocking looking as if he thought of something shocking ' Is our little mudblood giving up already,  
/then ran up the steps to his room leaving a slightly shocked and pissed off Hermione Granger in the common room.

'DON'T CALL ME MUDBOOD YOU FERRET!' Hermione shouted the empty space. Then she stormed to her room, changing into a pair of slack black pants, baggy ¾ light purple top, then grabbed her converse shoesshe made her way to the one thing the helped  
/her be herself.

Draco lay on his bed laughing silently at what he heard Granger call him, then hearing her 'hippogryph feet' stomping up the stairs up to her room then 10 minutes he heard the door slam again a second time then the common room door received the same  
treatment.

He sat up then taking a swig from the bottle of firewhisky before he heard the sound of another amused occupant, 'Really Draco I'm surprised you two are still riling each other up at your age,' Severus said giving his nephew what some would consider  
an

attempt at a smile.

'It's not like Ican't help it Uncle Sev, she's just so easy to annoy, It's a habit I can't seem to let go of.' Replied Draco taking another swig from the bottle before placing it on his bedside table and lying back on the pillow.

' Like your habit of calling her a 'mudblood' when you swore you were over all the 'pureblood nonsense' as you told me. When you came back you told me you were going to attempt to get along with Miss Granger, however I don't see any evidence of that.'  
/An chuckle escaped Severus then as he look at Draco lying then siting upright with an annoyed expression on his face.

' You've been spying on us in the other portraits haven't you!' Draco replied

'Not 'spying' as you call it, merely they've been informing me of the 'young Malfoy boy' has been up to with the head girl, particularly when you two are having a go at each other is the corridors.'

Draco felt like he was a boy, trying to get a cookie from the kitchen before dinner time and the house elves informed his parents, so he missed out on dessert.

'Well Draco, I think you owe Miss Granger an apology, and may I suggest you start by thinking up a way to help create this idea of 'house unity', don't think I haven't noticed you slacking off on your head boy duties, having Miss Granger do all of  
the

duties, and she still manages to be first in your lessons. 'If you really want to show me you're trying to get along with the head girl, swallow that damn Malfoy pride your father educated into you, before you lose your chance at redemption, believe  
/me you don't' want to end up like me.' Severus sighed as he remembered the times he could have made up with his first love, but was too shy and stubborn to follow through, and look where that got him, the love of his life was gone, her son had hated  
/him until he forgave him in the end, all he could do now was make sure Lucius's son didn't make the same mistake as he had, even if it meant getting the two most stubborn and determined students he had taught to get together, then he had to begrudgingly  
/agree with Albus's plan, he just hoped that this plan would work or having to defeat the Dark Lord will look like child's play compared to dealing with the two most smartest and dangerous students Hogwarts had ever seen.

Hey all sorry it's been so long since I updated, my creativity seemed to have hit a brick wall, thank you for your patience. Once again thank you for your opinions, following and favouriting this story and hope you enjoy. As always let me

know what you think and I'll try to update asap.

golden phoenix 90


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As always H.P characters do not belong to me

Hermione and Draco walked down away from the Headmistresses office in silence, neither spoke until they reached their shared common room. 'Well this is fucking brilliant,' spoke Draco as he sat himself on a sofa near the fireplace, his legs stretched,  
silently indicating to Granger he didn't want her near him. 'A masked ball to promote house unity, and the old bat thinks we can do this, she's as barmy as Dumbledore was.' He sneered at her noticing that she wasn't even looking up at him  
or retaliating to his jeers instead,she was pacing back and forth muttering about random things, Draco silently listened in managing to catch words like, unity,tradition,ball,dance,masks.  
'Granger,' he finally called out Hermione startled out of her muttering and glared at Malfoy.  
'What do you what Malfoy, can't you see I'm trying to think up a solution to the problem we have to deal with.'  
'And pray tell me Granger what has gotten your nickers in a twist this time.' He smirked at her, loving how all these he still loved to rile her up.  
'My nickers are just fine, AND they are not in a twist, thank you very much,' Hermione huffed. ' And for your information Ferret,' Malfoy glared at her, he still remembered the fake Moody turning him into a ferret. To this day the name still haunted  
him, and Granger made sure that he never forgot it. 'The problem we have is how are we going to deal with the prefects working alongside us and each other, and made house unity work, even before the masked ball starts.'  
'Well what do you expect us to do, tell me oh brightest witch of our age what is your grand plan for McGonagall's plan for house unity, sit around huddled up nice and cozy like while we eat tea and scones chatting about the weather while fairies  
dance around our head.  
Hermione was feeling beyond pissed with the man in front of her, since becoming head girl she'd been running around doing not just her share of head duties, but 'Lord Malfoy''s as well, and to top it all she'd had her studies and homework piling  
up, so she'd spent many long night's working on finishing them, handing them in and still have time to be first in her year, pissing Malfoy off even more.  
'Well if that's your idea of house unity Malfoy, no wonder you're unable to beat me in class, that's the dumbest idea I've heard, I bet Ron and Harry could think up a better idea combined than you and your pair of snake friends could think of  
in a week.'

Now that pushed Draco's pissed off button too far,he'd been trying to make Granger come second, even once. He'd been slacking off with his share of head duties so Granger would have to do them for him. But even then that hadn't worked, she'd  
be up till the early hours of the morning working on homework that was due the next day. But being told that Potter and Weasel Bee could think up a better idea for house unity then he and his 'snake friends' could in a week, He stood up feeling  
his anger boil and he didn't want to end up punching something or rather someone, after all Malfoy's never hit women, even bushy know it all's like the one in front of him  
'Granger you really should watch that mouth of yours,' he walked slowly towards her like a predator about to stalking it's prey. ' You really shouldn't say such things, especially since you've insulted not only me, but also my friends and house,  
really comparing us to Pothead and the Weasel you wound me Granger.' He was really close now that Granger hadn't realised he'd pushed her towards a wall till she'd looked to see his hands blocking her way out. ' I'm trying to be nice here  
Granger, but if you're going to diss my friends and make fun of the fact I can't beat you, then how about you stop giving me a reason to and we throw ideas around like good little head students we are.'  
'Your idea of nice, Ha! That's rich Malfoy considering you've been slacking off on your share of head duties and only abused your power docking off house points off students. I'VE been more nice to you than I should be, I haven't informed McGonagall  
of you not doing you're share of duties, I haven't told you abusing your head boy position, I haven't told her about you 'trying' to make me fail my studies my forcing me to do your share of the workload just cause you're a LAZY BASTARD!'  
Hermione was poking Draco's chest forcing him to remove his hands away as she poked and poked him back away from him. She was fuming at the moment, ranting on and on about how she'd kept her mouth shut cause she'd knew that if she informed  
the headmistress he'd lose his position and then she'd end up with the next candidate which was Anthony Goldstein the one guy last year that had flirted with her only so he'd be able to get his homework done by her. At least that's what  
he'd tried to do when he'd pushed his flirting too far and she'd hexed him so bad he was still in the hospital wing, warts, pus and boils all over. She threatened to him that if he tried that again she'd add Ginny's bat bogey hex too. Of course  
he'd not told anyone how it had happened, Hermione had made him swear to unbreakable vow that if he ever told anyone how he'd ended up like that Hermione would reveal to everyone not only what he'd done to her, but to all the other female's  
in Hogwarts, and trust me flirting with the brightest witch and a third of the golden trio just to get homework done was the least of Anthony's problems, he knew Hermione wouldn't hesitate to reveal all his misdeeds to the world, so he lied  
saying he got into a fight while out in Hogsmeade, and he stuck to his story since he didn't want to break the vow.  
McGonagall had struggled with herself before deciding that Draco Malfoy would have to take Goldstein's place as head boy since he was the smartest student second only to Miss Granger  
'You did what to Goldstein Granger?' Draco had grabbed Hermione's hand forcing her to stop her poking, she'd struggled until she realised what she'd blurted out she looked up and him biting her bottom lip as was her habit when she was concentrating  
or focusing on a task. Right now she was concentrating on how she was going to get herself out of this situation.  
'Nothing I did nothing to him Malfoy'. She managed to stutter out, hoping she'd managed to deter him away from the subject.  
Malfoy almost smiled, quickly he schooled his expression into a sneer, leaning close to her he whispered ' You know you're a terrible liar Granger.  
Releasing her hands he walked away smiling to himself. Walking to his room he flopped onto his bed sighing as he heard the head girls door slam open then slam again a few minutes later then he heard the portrait door close with a great big THUNK.  
'You really love pushing Miss Granger's buttons Draco.' His Uncle said from the portrait sighing.  
'Leave me alone Uncle Sev,' Draco rolled to the side watching as the sun set outside his window, closing his eyes he fell asleep His Uncle Severus stayed till he heard the even breaths of his nephew, letting him know he'd fallen asleep.  
Severus wondered around the castle wondering where the head girl had gone off to, he'd inquired discreetly with the other portraits if they'd seen the head girl. Some had said they'd noticed her stomping off towards the Gryffindor common room,  
others had said they'd seen her in the library. Severus groaned, it appeared that the head girl had gone off somewhere and the portraits had no clue, or were simply lying. 'She was always friendly with the portraits.' Severus thought 'But  
where could she have gone?' Severus decided to head back to the head's dormitory hoping she'd just gone off to clear the air before heading back.

HI all, sorry for the delay, thank you for those so far who've followed this story. Apologies in there are any mistakes. But I hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters are not owned by me

After Hermione had left the common room in a huff, she went to the room of requirement to let out her frustration with her second passion, dancing. Summoning her dance bag and requesting a more upbeat tune that connected with how she was feeling at  
that stretched her muscles after changing into her clothes she mainly used to dance, feeling like she'd stretched and warmed herself enough, the room sensed that it's occupant was ready and played that song. Hermione started  
off slowly listening to the words of the song, then feeling the tempo to it's more upbeat side then she aggressively leapt in the air before twirly on the spot. Hermione replayed what had transpired in the common room, that bloody ferret really  
knew how to piss her off sometimes, but right now with McGonagall wanting to unite the houses and Malfoy not lifting a finger unless it was docking house points off students, then he was nothing more then a bloody lazy ass. Hermione moved to the  
pace of the music, slow then fast waiting for the moment where she finished, spent, exhausted but refreshed at the same time. Showering off afterwards Hermione knew she had to head back to the common room, to get a head start on the masked ball,  
but decided that she would instead head to the great hall, after all she'd been so busy with her head duties she hadn't found time to spend with her friends. Silently thanking the room Hermione summoned her robes and uniform then heading off to  
see and chat with Harry, Ginny and maybe Ron.

The great hall was filled with all the students when Hermione walked in, smiling as she made her way to the Gryffindor table Hermione didn't look to see that Malfoy's eyes were lingering on her as she sat down next to Harry.  
'Hey Mione, we've you been, we were thinking you'd be up in the common room.' Said Harry.  
'Sorry guys, being head girl means I don't get a lot of free time, plus Malfoy's been lazy since the term started and I've had to do his portion as well as my own.' Hermione huffed, noticing that she'd made it just in time for dinner, grabbing what  
food she could, realising she was starving after that work out before hand.  
'BLOODY FERRET!,' Ron yelled spitting food everywhere, then blushing as Lavender started cleaning him up while giving everyone within spitting distance an apologetic look.  
'Won Won, no talking with food in your mouth, your mother did warn me about your eating habits, clearly she was putting it nicely that you were like a child in an adults body. Lavender scolded him, but kissed him on the cheek after she'd made sure  
food wasn't in the way. Hermione smiled at the exchange, remembering how she'd had to tell Ron off for talking with food in his mouth, then remembered how she had wanted to be in Lavender's place, but could see that Ron and Lavender were happy  
with each other, and if that meant her best friend was happy being with Lavender, then her happiness should come second to her best friend's happiness, after all she shouldn't be selfless when clearly Ron was happy with Lavender.  
Hermione focused on catching up on what her friend's had been up to since the beginning of the term and what she'd missed in the common room, she smiled at seeing how her friend's tried to group her in on things the four of them had been up to, laughing  
when she heard about Ron and Harry's one on one snowball fight and how Ginny had sent them a stinging hex when it was clear neither was going to win. Hermione knew that she'd neglected her friends since she'd become head girl, and resolved  
to find time for her friends.

While Hermione was laughing and hanging out with her friends Draco on the other hand was in his room, asleep. A house elf had popped in leaving the head boy's dinner with a heated charm on ready for when he woke up.  
Draco was unsure how to deal with her, sure they'd become heads due to their impeccable grades, but their personalities clashed just as badly as their houses did during a quidditch match. He respected her in a sense, since her testimony saved him  
from rotting in Azkaban. He did lie for them and that bought them some time to escape, but what Hermione said at his trial might have been what brought on what he was feeling for her.

Flashback:  
'So Miss Granger, you say that Mr Malfoy Jr lied for you and your friends instead of informing his family that they had Harry Potter in their hands, tell us why do think he would choose to lie to his own flesh and blood, also your thoughts on why  
he didn't save you when his Aunt tortured you why didn't he save you then?

Draco looked at her, his expression not giving giving his emotions away, but at that moment he felt real fear, fear for what Granger would say, would her hate for him all these years bring down judgement on him. He looked at her awaiting on what she  
would say.

Hermione looked down where Bellatrix had carved the word MUDBLOOD onto her a deep breath she looked up at the wizards in front of her then she looked at Malfoy.  
'He was scared…frightened at the horror, the truth of what he was in, but he couldn't escape, and when we were captured and he looked at us, knowing exactly who we were, he lied to protect himself and his family. He saw that this wasn't the way things  
were meant to be. In your question of why he didn't save me…I believe he wasn't foolish to save me, when he would have been killed as a traitor, I'm sure he would have saved me if there was a way, but he could only look me in the eye, knowing  
there was nothing he could do without endangering his family. I believe him, I know he would have saved me, and I would have done the same for him.  
Draco could only stare at the woman in front of him…what he couldn't say, what he couldn't feel or express due to his pride and upbringing…she said it all, she felt for him, understood the consequences of what he wanted to do and what it would have  
cost him and his family.

They found him not guilty, and that his actions were only done under duress. That given the circumstances he did them for the safety of his family, and would be under house arrest until the school was rebuilt and he would be given the option of returning  
to complete his then he would be under house arrest along with his mother

After his hearing he wanted to thank her and Potter for their testimony not just for himself but for his mother as well, but he saw that she and Weasel were exchanging a few heated words and didn't want to intervene, so he left.

Present time:  
Draco woke from the memory, rubbing his eyes he saw that he'd fallen asleep on his bed, looking out the window he silently swore seeing it was dark and he'd missed dinner. Draco got off his bed thinking about his trial and what Granger and Weasel  
had been bickering about…thinking back he remembered that the two were considered an item in the papers, but looking at how they'd been bickering that day, he didn't believe a word. Since then he'd watched out for 'true' articles on Hermione Granger,  
her involvement in many charities since the war, and his respect for her and how her words at his trial rang true. But one day while under house arrest an article caught his eye, Rita Skeeter had an article about the Weasel Bee's love interest  
at a charity ball, it wasn't Hermione Granger on his arm rather that girl Lavender Brown. According to the article Ron had been seeing heron and off since the war ended. Skeeter hadn't been able to get a comment but speculated that Hermione Granger  
had known about this all along, and had given her approval and was happy for her two friends.  
He'd remembered when the school reopened he was walking in a hallway he'd seen Granger leash a mass of golden birds at Ron and Lavender Brown calling them every awful name under the sun and moon, hiding behind a suit of armour he could just see the  
two running away from the golden birds unleashed by a clearly furious Granger, the quote 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' shouldn't be taken likely in the case of Hermione Jean Granger. Draco smirked till he heard a little sniffle, slowly  
he peeked from behind the suit he saw her slumped against the stone wall hunched over holding in her cry that she wished to unleash, mainly at the betrayal of the guy she'd hoped loved her as she loved him. ' What did he mean when we kissed in  
the Chamber, granted it wasn't the most romantic place…BUT STILL, why didn't he tell me he was already in a relationship, getting my hopes up like that, THEN not telling me, till I see it written by that wench Skeeter. And when I confront him  
he doesn't even deny it. Only that he's 'sorry' that he kissed his friend, that he was 'caught up in the moment'. Hermione continued to sob as quietly as possible. Draco stood unsure what to do, on one hand he wanted to go out there and go out  
and comfort her, on the other hand his stubborn pride told him she'd just send a batch of those blasted golden birds at him, thinking he was a nosy ferret. Sighing he decided on something else.  
Hermione looked up seeing a piece of parchment in the shape of a bird fly towards her before landing on her lap. Looking around she didn't notice anyone around. Curious yet suspicious Hermione did a few spells to check for enchantments or curses,  
her mind ever alert even after the war had ended. Inside she only saw a letter, looking around again just to make sure Hermione read the note.

Hermione,  
I know what you're going through, betrayal can really hurt. Believe me when I say that it will be alright. You shouldn't worry about it, but use that Gryffindor courage and move forward, He's not worth it, but I know you are kind and forgiving.  
I'm always there, even when you never notice me.  
A friend, hopefully.

Hermione smiled, then laughed when she saw the picture down at the bottom, it was her crying then changing into a lioness with the words ' GRYFFINDOR COURAGE' written overhead.  
'A friend, hopefully? Why would they say that', thought Hermione, she'd never seen writing like this, very elegant yet it seemed constrained, like the writer had trouble writing like that ' Yet they took the trouble to write this letter, just to cheer  
me up.' Hermione thought tucking the letter into her robe pocket as she stood up wiping the tears from her eyes.

Hermione had forgiven Ron, only because she couldn't stay mad at her friend, and a good nudge from Harry and Ginny who knew that Hermione had feelings for her prat of a brother, but had been sworn to secrecy, so it stayed a secret between the two  
girls.

Draco actually smiled at the memory, remembering how he'd catch her looking at a piece of parchment and showing an actual smile before he made himself known, startling her, watching as her smile instantly glared at him for sneaking up like that.  
'Like what Granger?' he remember saying one time anticipating another fight coming on.  
Indeed they'd bickered before they'd stormed off he back to his room, while she, Draco remembered she'd gone into her room before walking out into the common room slamming their dormitory door with a loud 'THUNK.'

'She seems to like disappearing a lot after our little spats.' Draco thought, yet afterwards she'd be seen acting like it never happened.  
Shrugging it off Draco opening the door looking down to see that food had been prepared and brought up for him, plus his favourite thing besides quidditch... dessert. Draco smiled, who'd have thought that he'd have such a sweet tooth, but it was a  
weakness he craved and enjoyed.  
After finished dinner and savouring dessert Draco took out a stack of parchment and his quill and got down to working on ideas for the masked ball. Sure he hadn't done any work since starting back at Hogwarts, McGonagall's idea for house unity,Draco  
set about 1. Proving her wrong and to soften her heart to find forgiveness in his behaviour both past and present.

Sorry for not updating, hopefully I'll update sooner. Please be patient 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: H.P and other characters are not owned by me, J. owns those rights

A/N – Hey all sorry for the slow updates, I've been recovering from a fractured finger, so apologies for that. I'll update asap so lets continue.

Chapter 6

It had been a whole month since Hermione had stormed out and Draco had begun working on plans for the Masquerade Ball. When Hermione had come back she noticed a pile of sheets with a note addressed to her.

 _Granger,_

 _Look I'm sorry okey, I was a prat saying all that before. Here's some ideas I thought out as well as some ideas on music, food, drinks, but I'm sure you and I could work on that later. Could we call a truce at least until this is over. I'm sure McGonagall would rather we worked together then have half the school destroyed._

Hermione laughed at that, aware that she and Malfoy no rather Draco had been fighting too much already, and found it mature of him to call a truce.

 _I've gone out, but hopefully you will be back and read this before I come back._

 _D.M_

Hermione remembered that she'd sat down wanting to get started on the notes before her next class which was double transfiguration.

'Hello!, Ginny calling Hermione is someone in there.' Ginny called out, rather loudly just then. Hermione jumped nearly falling off her bed, looking around she saw she and Ginny were in her room.  
'Sorry Gin, I was somewhere else, what did you say before?'  
Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing Hermione had been busy. Even now Ginny could practically see the gears turning inside that head.

'Oh, don't mind me Hermione I was just talking to my best girlfriend here about how amazing my life is at the moment and….Ginny looked at Hermione from the corner of her eye. Hermione was giving her that Are you for real look she gave her when Ginny was  
being sarcastic. 'Okey okey Mione chill I was just joking, but seriously Hermione what's on your mind…. or is it a someone.'  
'No, no nothing like that Gin, it's just that you know that Malfoy and I have been busy, you know actually working together for the masquerade ball coming up. Can you believe that we're actually working together without actually wanting to kill each other,  
I can't remember the last time I've called him a ferret.'

Ginny laughed at that comment remembering how last month Hermione had told her she and Malfoy had come to a truce, at least until the masquerade was over. Hermione swore her to secrecy from Harry and Ron, knowing those two especially Ron would go nuts  
hearing that Hermione was 'fraternising with a death eater scumbag.'

'So Hermione can you let me in on what's going to with the ball, can you let me in on what we can expect next week?'

'No way Ginny, that is something you'll have to find out on the actual night. Malfoy and I agreed not to reveal any details to any of our friends. Only McGonagall and the other professors know what's in store.' Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.  
After that the two talked for another hour before Hermione had to head back to the head common room so she and Malfoy could discuss and make sure everything was all set before the the students went to Hogsmeade to choose their gowns and suits.

Walking down the corridor Hermione's thoughts drifted to her and Malfoy, they'd been civil towards each other. True to his word Malfoy hadn't insulted her once since they'd called the truce last month. They'd actually managed to have a civilised conversation  
last week. Hermione found out that Malfoy preferred to spend time under the shade of the trees near the lake, sometimes he'd get caught there by Blaise with a book over his eyes. He had a major sweet tooth and always made sure he kept a bag hidden  
under his bed at home. He liked quidditch (Hermione rolled eyes at that) but was surprised to know he wanted be a healer at St Mungos after school. When she asked why he shrugged so Hermione told him about her self.

Malfoy found out that Hermione wasn't just a bookworm, she liked to bake during the holidays, she liked to travel, visit her family in Australia. He had tried to not roll his eyes when she'd told him she was still campaigning for S.P.E.W and was hoping  
to enter a campaign for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as well as the right for werewolves to obtain Wolfsbane. But the one thing she enjoyed doing was dancing.  
Draco saw the look in her eyes, he'd never seen that look on her again the only time he'd looked at her was to just insult her or the male equation of the golden trio. He saw that fire in her eyes, but this time it wasn't from anger, it was  
passion when she'd told him about how she'd spend time in the Room of Requirement. Malfoy had asked her why she went there, but she shrugged, she didn't feel like telling him yet.

Arriving at the door Hermione could hear the muffled sounds of objects being thrown. Holding her wand, she muttered the password she braced herself. Just as the door swung open into the corridor she ducked down just as a book flew right over her head  
landing with a thump a few feet behind her. Slowly she lifted her head up.

"AND ANOTHER THING DRACO MALFOY I WILL NOT STAND HERE WHILE YOU GO TO THE MASQUERADE BALL WITH THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD TOUCHING YOUR PUREBLOOD HANDS. FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU NO SHAME AS A MALFOY, LETTING THAT OLD BAT MCGONAGALL ALLOW THIS, I DON'T CARE  
IF YOU TWO ARE TO LEAD THE FIRST DANCE…."  
Hermione stood where she was as she saw the mess, clearly made by Pansy's tirade. Looking to sofa she saw that Blaise and Malfoy were hiding behind the sofa.

Clearing her throat Hermione could have sworn Parkinson looked liked Bellatrix Lestrange, the way her hair was mattered and her eyes blazing with hate, glaring daggers at her.  
"50 points for damaging the head common room, another 50 points for insulting the headmistress. Now do I have to add another 50 points off under the new enforcements laws, the term 'mudblood' it not to be uttered, said or insinuated to a muggleborn  
witch or wizard."  
Hermione could see that Pansy was glaring at her with utter malice, hoping that she could kill her with just a look.  
"No." Pansy finally replied  
"Good, than I suggest you get out of here before I inform HEADmistress McGonagall that you will be doing detention cleaning up the cauldrons for the first years for an entire week.

Pansy didn't have to be told twice, she bolted out of the common room like their was a dementor right behind her.

As soon as the door closed behind her Hermione wasted no time repairing the mess Pansy Parkinson had done to to the head common. Once that was done she cleared her throat facing Zabini and Malfoy. "Well, care to explain why when I come in and it  
looks like a rampaging hippogriff herd has been let loose. Hermione put her hands on her hips and putting on her best impersonation of Mrs Weasley.  
Blaise was certainly looking at little intimated while Malfoy looked like he rather be punched in the face again then deal with this Hermione Granger.  
"Uh, well you see Pansy and I were hanging out here with Draco and we were talking with the topic came up of the ball coming up, and well…. Pansy got all excited saying she and Draco would be the best couple of the night."  
"And…" Hermione's eye twitched  
"Well, Draco told her and I quote ' fat chance of that happening Pans McGonagall said that Granger and I will be opening the ball and have to dance with each other, all for the sake of House Unity.

Hermione's jaw dropped, McGonagall hadn't said anything to her or Malfoy about having to dance or even open the ball by starting the first dance together. She looked and Malfoy, she saw him look away before replying softly, "I was going to tell you  
when you got back."  
Blaise continued on, "Well you can imagine what happened next, Pansy started yelling and screaming at us. I've never seen her this mad before. She yelled at Draco and unfortunately I was in the middle of it. But, than she picked up her wand and flew  
any furniture that was within sight. She was about to summon the beds from upstairs when you came in. She looked practically livid than until you came in and began deducting points.  
Blaise stood up and walked over to the door. "Well I'll leave you two alone, I suspect you've got a bit of explaining to do Draco mate. Nice seeing you Granger, though next time we should meet under better circumstances. I better go see how Pansy  
is, hopefully she's cooled off. See yah mate.  
With that Blaise went out leaving the two heads standing there.

A/N Hi all I'm real sorry for the late update. Works been piling up and I haven't had a moment to myself till now. Updates may take a while if my work load keeps piling up, but hopefully I'll find time to update  
As always thanks for following and favouriting my stories. Please be patient and I'll update asap.

Golden Phoenix90 


End file.
